America X England
by Dorky3599
Summary: America can't take his eyes away from that TV for one second... England has to take things into his own hands now... Hetalia, Boy x Boy, Yaoi, UsUk,


America X England R-18

(Boy x Boy, don't like don't read!)

It was late when England got home. Despite the time America was still wide awake; as England entered the room America didn't pay any attention to him. England frowned when his boyfriend continued to play his video games.

"Hey; America!" England said, rather annoyed.

"Hmm? Oh hi England," America said not even looking away from the screen.

England growled as he dumped his things and made his way to the kitchen. _'God… our sex life sucks…' _was the first thought to enter England's mind as he opened the fridge to find something to eat.

Coming to the conclusion that there was nothing to eat; England made his way back into the lounge room. Entering the room, America was still pressing away at buttons and killing zombies on the screen.

"What will make you put that controller down?" England said as he lent against a wall.

"Hmm? What was that?" America said, still looking away from the TV.

"Nothing…" England muttered as he made his way to the bedroom, extremely annoyed.

Getting to the room England turned the light on, shut the door and face-planted onto the bed. He lay still for a while, a plan forming. _'Let's see if this will get him away from that controller…' _Getting up England went over to his wardrobe…

"YES! Head shot!" America yelled as he killed a Boss zombie.

Out of the corner of his eyes he saw England come into the room but didn't look over at his boyfriend. He didn't do anything as he felt arms wrap around him from behind and England rest his head on his shoulder.

England didn't say anything and neither did America as he just went on playing his video game. England stayed still for a while before tilting his head and kissing America's neck lightly. America shivered and his hand's stopped for a moment.

England rested his head on America's shoulder again; America went right back to his game. England pouted so he did it again but this time a little more heated. As his lips moved over America's neck, England's hands also wandered.

His eyes looked up at the screen, which America was still watching; England knew that in some parts the controller would vibrate. As he saw what was coming, England quickly shoved the controller into America's crutch as it vibrated.

'H-hey!" America stuttered as a light pink blush crossed his face.

"Opps~ Sorry," England whispered right in America's ear as his hand slid up America's thigh.

England grit his teeth as America when straight back to his game. _'Oh for god's sake! Take a hint and fuck me!' _England thought as he pulled away from his boyfriend and huffed. _'Ok… plan B,' _England came around to sit beside America so he was in his sight now.

Quite suddenly the pause menu appeared and a very turned on American looked over at his boyfriend. England was wearing none other than his nurse's costume and sitting within America's reach.

"I-Iggy?" America said.

"Oh please don't let me distract you~ Go back to your game," England teased, leaning back a bit.

America picked up his controller again, his eyes still on England. Going back to the game America started to fidget and kept looking over at England who was watching the screen, paying no heed to America's _problem. _

"Oh~ nice shot," England said as America got three zombies down with one bullet.

America wasn't even watching the screen now. His eyes were fixed on Iggy. Iggy in his skimpy little pink dress, his thigh high white stockings, the high heels, the little hat and the white, lace panties America could now see thanks to England having bent his knees up.

"Oh my~ you're losing a lot of life," England said, looking at America from the corner of his eye.

America looked back the screen and quickly hit some buttons to save and restock his health. As America's attention was back on the screen England shifted positions so he was lying down with his head on one of America's legs.

America jumped and looked down at England as he moved a hand over America's thigh. America gulped at this, his restraints were slowly breaking. England could sense how _tense _America had gotten.

England waited for America to hit those buttons before shoving the vibrating controller down into America's crotch again. America moaned softly and didn't even feel the controller being pulled out of his hands.

As England climbed into America's lap, he smirked at the hard bulge he could feel. England moved around, making America as _uncomfortable _as possible. As England began to press the buttons on the controller he found the right ones to make it vibrate.

Moving it between his legs, England pressed the vibrating controller to his crotch. He shuddered and moaned loudly. America moaned just as loud at this. He began to buck his hips against England's arse.

"Oh dear~," England moaned, looking up at the TV, "You're losing life~ you might die soon,"

This seemed to get America's attention as he reached for the controller. As America reached, England dropped the controller and held America's hand over his groin. He grinded against it as well as rubbing America's hand up and down.

"Oh~ Alfred," England moaned.

That was it, all restraints broke and America soon had England up on all fours. England smirked at the fact he'd won, _'About time you git!' _he thought as America grinded into him from behind. Strong hands held England's hips before traveling down over the thigh highs.

England arched his back as hands touched him in sensitive places. He was suddenly flipped onto his back and his legs lifted. America looked over England with lusty eyes before locking their lips. It was hot and wet as America's tongue explored England's mouth.

England sucked on America's tongue as it entered his mouth, his own reaching out for America's. England reached out his hands to pull America's jacket off and un-do his shirt which soon found company with the jacket.

"God Iggy~ you're such a tease," America said.

England squealed before moaning loudly as the vibrating controller was held to his crotch again. America pressed his groin against it too, pressing the buttons and grinding into it. England arched his back and wrapped his legs around America's waist.

"You've completely fucked my game," America moaned as he pressed harder.

"That was the point~" England replied.

Suddenly the controller was removed as England found his dress being pushed up and hands at the top of the lace panties. America pulled them down slowly; loving the torcher it was giving England. Soon they were only around one ankle and America's hand around Iggy's hard length.

"Oh yes~" England moaned, bucking his hips up.

America bought his other hand to England's mouth. Three fingers pushed at England's bottom lip, seeking entrance. England opened his mouth and took the digits in his wet cavern. His tongue slid over the digits, coxing them in saliva.

As they were removed, America dragged them over England's chin, down his neck and then bought them to his entrance. He wasted no time and quickly thrust one finger in. England gasped as America began moving it around.

"Oh~ More" England moaned.

America quickly added a second and third finger. As he moved them in and out of Iggy's entrance, America bent them in a way that had England crying out in pleasure. With a smile America knew he'd found that sweet spot.

"America~ I need you," England practically begged.

America quickly removed his fingers and reached down to his jeans. Un-doing them America groaned as he was finally _released. _Both desperate for it now, America held himself at England's entrance.

England pulled America down into a heated kiss. As their tongues swirled together, America pushed in. England broke away from the kiss and gasped loudly as he wrapped his legs around America. America panted and moaned at the tight, heat of England.

"Oh~ mmmm~" America moaned as he pulled back before plunging into England again.

England arched his back and threw his head from side to side as America thrust in and out of his tight body. He moaned loudly and gripped America's blonde locks as pleasure over took every sense in his body.

"Oh~ America! Harder, more, Oh~ faster! America~" England yelled, wanting everyone to know who was fucking him and how good it felt.

America got harder and faster, lust was in control of him as well as this tight body around him. He held England tightly; he could feel his finish nearing. He lent down to lock his lips with England in a wet, sloppy kiss.

"Ah~ America! I'm g-gonna…" England didn't finish his sentence before his body tensed and his seed shot out over him and America.

America closed his eyes and threw his head back with a low moan as England's body tightened and he shot his seed deep inside of England. America flopped onto of England, all sweaty and spent. He panted as the after pleasure of sex settled on him.

"Oh~ that was good…" England muttered, running his hands though America's sweaty locks.

"Hmmm… yea, but I'm going to have to re-do that whole level thanks to you," America said, kissing England on the cheek.

They lay on the floor a little longer, coming down from their highs. With a moan America pulled back and looked over England.

"Want to go again?" America said, not giving England a chance to answer as he dragged him off to the bedroom.

The night was long and they ended up doing it three more times. England was completely spent and well satisfied come morning. _'Maybe messing with his video game wasn't a good idea…' _

A/N: TUDA! What do you think of my lemon cookies? I'm a good cook aren't I! It was lots of fun to write. Anyway if you liked it please comment, favourite and follow me. Love you all.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the lemon in this story! Hetalia is property of Hidekaz Himaruya

(Please do not report… I warned so there should be no reason too)


End file.
